The Wolf and The Dog
by Keyda841
Summary: Inuyasha is a wolf in need of a mate. When all hope seems lost he finds Kagome who happens to be a dog. Will he ever get her to fall for him? Or will this be another lost cause? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf and the Dog**

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha, a normal wolf with silver gray fur, pretty big for a wolf, was moping in the back of his pack's cave. He whimpered and groaned loudly again and again, finally his older brother, a larger gray, black and white wolf, snapped at him and said, "If you do that one more time I swear I'll-" "Now, now Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's not doing anything wrong but honey you do need to stop or at least not mope so loudly." Their mother (Rumiko) interrupted her son then looked over at her other son.

She's a pretty, shorter, white and light gray she-wolf. Inuyasha sighed and sat up and looked at his mother who was about to speak, "Inuyasha, why is this year so much different from the others? You never took it this harshly before, what's different now?" "I'm a 3 year old wolf and I've never mated, not once. My male wolf desires are yearning much, MUCH more for a mate of my own to rub and to sniff and…you get the point. I can't take it anymore, I really need a mate." He complained. "I know dear but we've been to every pack in the valley and all the she-wolves have mates already, I don't know what you can do unless you really want to look near the human territory." She said sweetly. "Well, I will. Since it's better than sitting around here." He said getting up and walking towards the cave entrance.

"Yes! Finally! No more whining!" Sesshoumaru cheered. Inuyasha just kept walking and ignored his brother. Once he was outside two wolves ran up to him, two younger wolves about two years old. "We overheard your mother's suggestion. We agree but do be careful Inuyasha, man is very dangerous." Said Sango, a medium gray she-wolf with white marks on her face, muzzle, tail, and legs. "Yeah, they have those death-sticks. I'd stay out of notice to them if I were you." Said Miroku a dark gray wolf. Inuyasha nodded and said, "I'll be fine, I can take of myself." And with that he ran out of the clearing and into the woods straight for human territory. "We can only hope. Now let's go my fine beautiful mate." He said rubbing his muzzle against Sango's (wolves get more affectionate around mating season), who just smiled and ran with him into the woods.

**BACK TO INUYASHA**

It was dark out and Inuyasha had just reached human territory. The humans were all inside and the animals were out. He was near a large brick house, he heard, "Jacob! Let Shadow out, she's been in all day!" "Ok Mom." The door flew open causing Inuyasha to leap back into the darkness. Then a boy about 14 walked out holding onto a collar of a very beautiful dog with fluffy black fur, pointed ears, and a long fluffy tail, "There ya go Shadow now don't stray too far from home." And with that he walked back inside and shut the door. The black dog growled, "My name's not Shadow, its Kagome."

Inuyasha watched her and smiled then he thought, '_she's very pretty for a dog, and almost looks like a female wolf only her fur's too fluffy but she'll do just fine. I need a mate this year and after all those years I've found one, she may not be a wolf but she'll do, she'll do._' Inuyasha walked out of the darkness, right towards her. She stood up and looked in his direction, "I thought I smelt something. W-w-w- what's a-a wolf-f do-do-ing here?" She growled/stuttered. "You're the one." He said almost whispering. "What? The one?" She said confused. He nodded and said, "The one."

She turned and ran once he was about 15 feet from her but he was too fast and ran passed her and stopped her cold. "You're not leaving. You can't outrun me." He said walked towards her again. She had to keep backing up but then her hind leg hit a tree and she stopped so he took this opportunity to leap/run and grabbed her by the collar. She gasped in surprise, he smiled and pulled/dragged her into the forest. He was too strong, no matter how she tried she couldn't fight him or break away from his grasp so she finally gave in and walked with him instead of against him, but she never stopped glaring. Finally once his teeth started to hurt he let the go of her collar but said, "If you try to run I'll stop you, I'm faster. Follow me." He said leading the way, she didn't say anything only followed since she knew he was faster than her and him holding onto her collar really hurt her neck; he never stopped glancing back to check if she was still there.

They walked for about 10 more minutes, in total silence, until they finally reached their clearing and the cave. Sango and Miroku rushed out right when the smelt him coming but stopped about 20 feet away, they looked at each other then back at Inuyasha and Kagome, with their mouths hanging open. Inuyasha stopped and so did Kagome who sat down right where she was and looked around. "I can explain-" A gray blur mixed with white and black flew out of the cave and started snarling and growling, interrupting Inuyasha. Kagome jumped to her feet and started growling, her fur stood up all over her body.

Sesshoumaru stopped growling and stopped moving towards her when Inuyasha stepped between them and growled at him. "Inuyasha," he spat, "why is there a dog in our territory? Would you care to explain since your guarding it?" "Sure. But I'll wait until mother and father are out here to hear this as well." He said sitting down, Kagome sat down too but never once looked at Sesshoumaru who wouldn't take his glaring eyes off of her. "Fine. Mom! Dad! Inuyasha's back and he needs to tell you something." Sesshoumaru called turning his head towards the cave but leaving his eyes on her, he sat down. "What is it my boy?" Asked Tai, a scruffy black wolf that had just came out of the cave-followed close by Rumiko. They both saw the dog, only Tai growled but stopped once his wife kicked him; they walked towards Sesshoumaru and sat next to him. Sango and Miroku 5 feet away. "He was just about to tell us why there's a Dog (he spat that word out) in our territory." Sesshoumaru explained to his parents. Rumiko nodded at Inuyasha, he took the hint and began, "With there being no free females in these woods I took mother's advise and went to the human territory-"

"But I never meant you to do this!" She protested and interrupted him. "I know. Anyways, I saw her outside and thought well I've finally found her, basically a mate (Kagome's mouth dropped when he said this and everyone looked at her except Inuyasha), I forced her to come her first by backing her, then by pulling her, then by leading her. I know you think that dog's a bad idea but I don't, 2 years is too long and a female dog is the closest thing to a female wolf especially since she looks just like a black wolf just too fluffy." He said looking back at her once after he was done speaking. Rumiko was the first once to speak, "Well, I can't say that I'd do the same thing but I do agree she is the closest thing to a mate that you're going to get." "But Mother! She smells like dog and like humans!" Sesshoumaru protested. "I know but living in the woods will ware off the smell and it will only take about a week's worth." She said. "Grrrr! There's no working with you people." He said angrily turning and storming back into the cave. Tai didn't say anything he just turned and walked into cave.

"Well, she is very pretty and wolf-like for a dog." She complemented her. Inuyasha nodded and said, "There's one thing I don't like though well 2, she's too fluffy. No wolf is that fluffy." He said. "Well she will get dirty in the woods and there's no humans to clean her up just tongues." She said. Inuyasha thought then turned around and walked over to Keyda who just stood up but didn't move for there was no way she could face 4 wolves. He walked up to her and bent down a bit down hard into her collar, making her freeze and flinch, he tugged a little then shook his head a little then the collar finally snapped and Inuyasha pulled it off of her.

He dropped it on the ground and told her, "That's a sign saying that you were a house-pet, a human's dog, but you won't be so I took it off of you." He pawed the ground until there was a hole deep enough for the collar to fit and so it wouldn't show, then he dropped it in the hole and buried it. "There." He said. He signaled for her to follow him and of course she wouldn't disobey so she followed him. He sat down across from his mother and pawed the ground next to him so she sat there facing his mother and the 2 others who had scooted closer. Rumiko could see that she was taller than she was a fatter (dog-food) but not as tall as Sango but close.

"So um…uh what's your name dear?" Rumiko asked her. "I'm Kagome." She said kind-of stuttering for she was very nervous. "Ah Kagome very nice name tell us dear, how old are you?" Rumiko asked her. "I'm almost 3 years old." Kagome said less nervous this time. "Great! You know I think it might be fun having a dog around here and even better having another female around here." Said Rumiko laughing. Kagome smiled, then Rumiko spoke again, "It's late Inuyasha I'd like to talk to you alone, and Kagome if it'd make you feel better you can sleep outside if you'd like. Sango I want you to teach her everything and Miroku it'd be nice if you'd help."

She said getting up and walked into the forest with Inuyasha not far behind. Kagome suddenly felt more nervous, she didn't even know these wolves, their names I mean, and with Sesshoumaru inside the cave that freaked her out the most. Sango saw how nervous she was and smiled, "Why are you so nervous? We're not going to hurt you, we can't anyways. Your Inuyasha's, but anyways tell me are you going to sleep outside? Are you scared of us? Do you miss your home?" She stopped realizing she had asked too much. "I think I'm going to sleep outside, I don't know any of you and I didn't choose to be here in the first place. I'm scared of wolves I mean all dogs are, wolves are bigger and grow up in the wild raised to kill." Kagome answered, she figured she didn't need to answer the last question.

Sango laughed, "Is that what your scared of? I suppose being born in the woods would make us more fierce." Miroku noticed that he wasn't getting noticed so he walked into the cave still unnoticed. Sango and Kagome got to know each other much better and became friends. "You know, you don't have to sleep outside if you don't want to I mean I'll lie next to you if that'd make you feel better. Miroku is my mate but he can sleep somewhere else for a few nights."

Suggested Sango. "I don't know I mean that Sesshoumaru guy is very mad at me for being here and I don't think he'd like it if I sleep in the cave and get my scent all over." Said Kagome quietly. Sango nodded, and Kagome yawned. "Tired?" Sango asked her. "Yeah." She answered. "O.k. Let's go and get some sleep, I'm tired too." She said getting up and walking towards the cave. Kagome followed but as Sango entered the cave Kagome walked around the side of the entrance and laid on the grass, putting her head on her paws she thought about how to leave and about her home. She knew she could leave now but she didn't know the way home.

**BACK TO INUYASHA AND RUMIKO**

"Ok. This is far enough. Inuyasha honey, you do know that just because you found a female doesn't mean that she'll be your mate, you can't force her to do that. You'll have to befriend her, show her the nice affectionate side of you." Said Rumiko to her son. "I know but I thought that if she was here we could get to know and like each other more. You're right, I can't force her to be my mate but I can try to get her to be my mate." Said Inuyasha. Rumiko nodded and looked up at the sky and howled, Inuyasha joined her and soon other howls were heard. They turned and walked back.

Once in the clearing Rumiko led the way into the cave, she had seen Kagome lying on the grass but only smiled at her and kept walking. Inuyasha followed but looked over at Kagome who was looking at him, he almost stopped for he had not seen her look at him without fear before. He stood there staring then he heard his name and snapped out of the trace and nodded at Kagome as he walked into the cave. Kagome just frowned and glared, '_what does he think? I'm just going to forgive him for making me come here. He nods I can't believe him. He acts like if he does that I'll like him wrong very wrong, I'll show him, nod at me why don't you AFTER YA BASICALLY KIDNAP ME!All this anger is making me tired, time to sleep._' She thought to herself then fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Inuyasha yawned and stretched; he looked around and remembered Kagome. He trotted out of the cave and went to the sleeping dog. He stood over her and wondered, '_How long do dog's sleep? Oh well, the others aren't even up yet, she can sleep for awhile yet._' He sat a watched her, about 10 minutes later Miroku appeared from out of the cave. He yawned and whispered, "Good morning. Why are you just sitting there staring at her?" Inuyasha didn't want to wake her up so he walked over to him and whispered, "Well I have nothing better to do but I can't help wonder, how long do dog's sleep?"

"Don't ask me but I'd say not too much longer than us for she is now waking up." Said Miroku pointing his paw at her. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, she opened her eyes and yawned. Then she got up and stretched, she looked at them and sat down right where she was. Then Sango came out of the cave and said, "Oh good, you're awake." She walked passed the boys and right up to Kagome and said, "Come on, today I get to take you out into the woods so come on."

Kagome nodded at her and stood up, she looked at Inuyasha then back at Sango who was walking away, towards the woods, she followed. Inuyasha stood there like he had never been looked at like that before; Miroku waved a paw in front of his face to snap him back to reality. "Huh?" Said Inuyasha. "Hello! You were staring at them and deep in thought. What's gotten into you lately?" Miroku asked him. "Nothing. Come on, let's o back inside." Said Inuyasha turning and walking back into the cave with Miroku not far behind.

**BACK TO KEYDA AND SANGO**

"Ok. This is the perfect spot to train you." Said Sango. They were in a huge clearing with a small stream flowing in the middle of it. "First thing that I'm going to teach you is to run as fast and as graceful as a wolf." Said Sango. "This is going to take awhile isn't it? And by graceful you mean running and not making any noise right?" Kagome asked her. "Yes, oh and it won't take that long, I'll teach you then you just have to practice and soon you'll be as fast as any of us." Said Sango. "Now, first you crouch down so your on your hunches then you place one paw in front of the rest and you push off of you hind legs and run!" Said Sango demonstrating, she ran the length of the clearing in about 5-10 seconds.

Sango came back panting; "Now it's your turn. Do just as I did." Kagome nodded and said the steps in her mind. She crouched down and placed one paw in front of the rest, and then she pushed off of her hind legs and ran across the clearing in about 10-15 seconds. She returned panting, "Not bad, you're pretty fast for a house-pet. Nice job! The only thing I'd say is that you were a little too noisy but don't worry I'll teach you how to stay quiet. Just keep practicing and you'll be faster than me." Said Sango pleased with how well she taught her. Sango told her to barely touch the ground when she's running and she'll make less noise. But on Kagome's first try she fell, Sango kept on teaching her and finally she got it but she was still a bit noisier then Sango. "Nice job! You're much less noisier now then you were. It's late how bout we head back." Said Sango leading the way. Kagome nodded and slowly walked behind her for her legs and paws hurt.

They entered the clearing at about 4:30, the sun was setting. Inuyasha, Miroku and Rumiko were outside when they returned. "It's about time ladies. So Sango tell me how it went." Rumiko asked when she neared them. Sango answered, "Not bad, in fact she's really good for a house-pet. A little more practice and she'll be as good as me, maybe even faster." Said Sango proudly. "Well I never would have thought of this, but good, this is really good news. Keyda, did you run a lot back at your old home?" Rumiko asked her. "I didn't get out much but I have tried running away a few times, I got faster and faster each time." Said Kagome.

"That's good so we don't have to teach you much about running then." Said Rumiko. Kagome sat down and so did Sango, they both began to pant. "You girls must be tired, how bout you too go lie down, we'll go fetch something to eat." Said Rumiko heading for the woods, she looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and they both followed her. "And don't worry, Sesshoumaru and Tai aren't here so the cave is yours for now." Said Rumiko then running off into the woods with the boys not far behind. Sango walked to the cave but right as she was about to enter she turned to Kagome and said, "Do you want to see the inside of the cave? No one's here, and if Sesshoumaru gives you any lip I'll defend you, sense it is my idea." Sango asked her.

Kagome thought for a moment then knew that Sango would defend her so she nodded making Sango smile, "O.k. then, let's go." They walked into the cave, it was much bigger on the inside, and there was grass and bones all over the place. "This is where I sleep." Said Sango pawing a grass patch with a darker center showing that someone was lying there. "Miroku sleeps here, Rumiko and Tai sleep on that big patch, Sesshoumaru sleeps on the patch in the way back, and Inuyasha sleeps there." Said Sango pointing to all the patches. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's patch and saw more grass then he would need, in fact he about enough grass to make enough beds for himself and someone else.

Her mouth dropped open, '_He put grass next to his, making me a bed right next to him. Then he filled up the space between the two patches, he must really want me to sleep in here and to mate with him._' Kagome thought to herself. The one patch that didn't smell like Inuyasha (well only a little) looked way more comfy than his or anyone else's. After awhile Kagome walked back outside and laid in her spot where she was sleeping before, she had been talking with Sango in the cave, she had been lying on her patch and talking to Sango who was sitting across from her. She had felt so happy lying in a big comfy patch of grass really put her in a good mood. She yawned and went to sleep, with a smile on her face.

They returned later about 30 minutes after she was already asleep, Rumiko looked down at her a smiled then walked into the cave, Miroku just walked right in, Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her and thought, '_Why does she have a smile on her face?_' He just shook his head and walked into the cave. Once inside he went over to his patch and circled it a few times then stopped and sniffed, he smelt a scent on the patch he had made for Kagome in fact, it was her scent he was picking up. Instead of saying anything or questioning anything he smiled and curled up on his patch and slept.

Sango, who was lying across from him, smiled, she was sure he'd ask her something but he hadn't and he seemed pretty o.k. With it so she just smiled and went back to sleep. Sesshoumaru returned later with Tai, Tai walked into the cave and didn't even look at Kagome but Sesshoumaru did, he glared and growled a little then walked into the cave. Sesshoumaru had just entered the cave when he caught her scent, it was faint and not even near his patch but he caught it and threw a fit. "Why do I smell that dog's scent in our cave? Anyone care to answer?" He growled.

Sango had woken up from his fit and sat up and said, "I'll answer, you see, I let her in here sense you were gone, if she's going to be part of this pack then she will sooner or later be sleeping in here so I just let her in here to see it, so don't get mad at her, I did it, I let her in here. What are you going to do about it?" Sango said trying to get on his nerves. He growled but then Inuyasha spoke, "She probably wasn't even in here that long and besides her scent is already almost all gone so stop your bickering and go to sleep." Sesshoumaru growled and stormed over to his patch and lay down. Sango smiled at him and he smiled back and they both went to sleep. Kagome had heard all of this and smiled, '_They really do care about me, Sango's a really good friend and even Inuyasha who probably smelt my scent first stood up for me, I won't tell anyone but I think I like him more now._' And with that she fell back asleep. She knew that she could run away but she didn't want to, she actually like it here more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**THE NEXT DAY**

They all woke up and talked then Inuyasha and Rumiko came up with an idea, they would all go to the river; drink and eat. Kagome was a little worried for she knew that other wolf packs would be there but she nodded anyways. They all trotted through the woods and about 15 minutes later they reached a HUGE clearing, a river was on the far side and Kagome could see deer about 4 actually. Inuyasha and the others all crouched so Kagome did too.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rumiko crept one way and the others crept the other way Kagome stayed where she was and watched. Inuyasha sprang first out of the thicket and attacked the smallest deer. He had jumped onto it's back and was biting it all over. Miroku ran out and helped him along with Sango's help while the other's all worked on a big buck. Inuyasha finally bit into its neck and it died, Sesshoumaru had bit 3 out of its four legs and it had fallen and was crying for help but died shortly after. Kagome sniffed the dead deer's scent, to her it actually smelt kind of good, she smiled at how well Inuyasha had taken that deer down, for she could never had done something like that.

Sango ran back to Kagome and said with a bloody muzzle, "Well, now you know how wolves kill deer. Hey you're part of our pack now so come and get your share." "But I didn't do anything. I didn't even help." Protested Kagome"It doesn't matter. When a cub is part of a pack and doesn't help because it's too little or doesn't know how, it still is part of the pack and it gets it's fair share or else it would die." Explained Sango. "Ok. I think I get it, but I never tried deer before." Said Kagome. "Well then, come on and try some, it's really good." Said Sango leading the way to the deer that Inuyasha had killed.

Sango sat down and bit into it and ate more and more, Kagome sat down next to her and sniffed it. It smelt even sweeter than before but she was still nervous. "Come on, try some its really good." Said Sango then digging back in. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You'll like it, and besides this doesn't come around very often. Wolves only eat dead animals so that's really all you'll get to eat so just try some." Kagome looked at him and smiled then bent down and took a small bite off of its leg. It tasted sweet and sour oh and bloody but nonetheless it still tasted pretty good. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango waited for her to answer. She swallowed and looked at them and smiled, "Its great! I do like it!" "See we told you!" Said Sango happily. Then they all went back to eating, they couldn't finish either of the deer for it was just too much.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to the river to drink. Kagome lapped up some water then jumped in, the others watched. She went into the middle then went under water, she came up for breath then she kept dipping her muzzle in and out of the water until her muzzle was spotless. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her. "I'm washing my muzzle. The blood hardens and I don't like the feeling of it. I don't like being really, really clean but kind of clean works for me and now that the blood is off my muzzle feels soft. You guys should try it." Said Kagome waiting over to them.

Sango didn't need to be told twice she loved trying new things so she jumped into the water and did exactly what Kagome had done. The boys nodded at each other and jumped in too. Once Sango was done she smiled, "I feel so alive! My muzzle feels great! Why didn't we think of this before? All those wasted years." Said Sango happily like a pup's first kill. The boys got done a little later and felt the same way. "Kagome you're a genius! I feel like a pup again!" Said Miroku running over to Sango and rubbing his muzzle against her's. Kagome smiled when Inuyasha smiled at her, he walked up to her and opened his mouth to say something but didn't get to say anything because of a growl coming from the other end of the clearing.

Inuyasha turned around and so did the others, they all started growling, "Sick'm." Said Inuyasha in disgust. About 4 male wolves came trotted over near them but not too close. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my good friend Inuyasha. And what do we have here. A dog is it? Tell me, what's a dog doing in these woods?" Said a brownish black wolf the leader no doubt. "Keh, why would I tell you anything? You sick ugly cat!" Spat Inuyasha. Sick'm growled and leapt up to him and growled, "No dog will be in my sight or where I hunt. I'll kill her now if that's what it'll take to get her out of my woods."

"Who said these woods are yours? If you're going to kill her you're going to have to get through me first." Said Inuyasha circling him and nipping at his legs. The two fought and fought, they both were bleeding all over, and one of the wolves had crept away and was now behind Kagome. Kagome was too late when she finally realized she was in danger, she spun around only to get clawed in the shoulder by a huge black and white wolf. Kagome cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the wolf smiled and walked slowly towards her, she looked up and him and right when he lifted up his paw to finish her off, a silver blur flew at him crying, "No! I won't let you or anyone else harm Kagome!" Inuyasha fought him off; the others finally came into help. They finally chased them back into the woods from which they came.

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome's side and said, "Kagome I have to get you back to the cave or else you're an open target for other wolves besides them." Kagome looked up and nodded, and then he pushed her up so she was standing up. He walked her back by walking on the one side of her body where she was injured, so she could lean on him. They got back to the cave and Inuyasha walked her over to his patch and bent down so she could lie on her patch.

She didn't argue about being in the cave, she just breathed deeply and whimpered. Inuyasha sat down next to her and looked at her with sad eyes. She tried to lick her wound but couldn't reach it so Inuyasha lied down on his patch and licked it for her. She smiled at him then said, "Thank You," the best that she could. "For what?" He asked between licks. "For saving me, I could have been killed." She answered. "But I wasn't quick enough, you were still hurt and I blame myself. I brought you here and its my fault your hurt, you could be safe and sound in your house but you were here instead because of me. I'm sorry." He said stopping.

Kagome looked at him for a moment then licked his ear and smiled, "I don't blame you. I didn't want to be here at first but then after awhile I started to like it here, even better then I like my old home. Thank you bringing me here." After she said that she bent her head down and licked his paw, he smiled. After awhile she fell a sleep but Inuyasha stayed awake, it was almost winter and it was getting cold, he could feel Kagome shivering so he scooted closer to her so his body was right up against her's. He sighed for he had wanted to be this close to a female all his life and now he was.

Soon he fell asleep, about a half in hour later…Sesshoumaru and the others had returned. Right when he entered the cave he growled when he saw Kagome in their cave. Inuyasha looked up at him and glared, "She's injured and it's getting cold. She has to be in here and she will. Her fur isn't as long as ours so she gets colder faster, if she's outside she'll freeze." "Fine. But keep her away from me." He growled and went to his patch with Tai right behind him. Sango smiled at him and so did Rumiko, then everyone went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sesshoumaru and Tai had already left when Inuyasha woke up. Rumiko was talking with Miroku outside of the cave and Sango was sitting up watching Inuyasha and Kagome. He yawned and stretched then took a deep breath and caught a huge whiff of Kagome's scent, he turned and saw her lying next to him and he remembered now why she was there causing him to smile. "You two make a cute couple, a black dog and a silver wolf, it's perfect." Sango whispered. Inuyasha just smiled at her then nuzzled Kagome's head and looked at her wound. It was bloody but it had stopped bleeding, just to make sure it didn't get infected Inuyasha licked Kagome's wound again.

She whimpered and woke up; she looked around to see Inuyasha right next to her smiling at her. She yawned and realized she was in the cave, she soon remembered why she was. "Morning Kagome. How are you feeling today?" Inuyasha asked her. "Um morning. A little better although it still hurts a lot." Kagome answered. Kagome sighed and thought, '_I'm warm not cold. Its winter or almost and I'm not cold. He slept on part of my patch; he slept next to me to keep me warm. Inuyasha…_' "Thank you." She said softly. "For what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"For you know, uh keeping me warm during the night." Kagome answered. "Oh that. Its no big deal, you were shivering so I thought that body heat would warm you up I guess I was right." Said Inuyasha smiling. '_Although I actually wanted to really badly._' He thought. "Well that was very thoughtful of you, so thanks." Said Kagome turning her head to hide that she was blushing. Inuyasha cocked his head wondering if he had done something wrong.

Sango, who had been watching all of this, finally said something. "Well its time we go join Miroku and Rumiko outside. Kagome could you try walking or at least standing for us?" Kagome looked at her, she hadn't even realized she was there or else she wouldn't have said half of that stuff, "I'll try, but I hurt all over." She said. Inuyasha stood up and backed off giving her some room to move. She struggled to sit up and it was even harder to stand then when she tried to walk it hurt the worst.

She lifted the paw connected to her wound, which was not bright so because of this she stretched her wound causing her to yelp in pain and fall down. She laid there whimpering and curled up in a tight ball. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her. He lay down next to her and began to lick her wound again. Kagome looked at him, "It hurts 10x worse now. I don't want to move." "I understand. Sango go tell my mom that you guys can go do as you please but I'm gonna stay here with Kagome sense its my fault it happened anyways." Said Inuyasha. Sango nodded at ran out of the cave.

"Well now the cave it ours. Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked her. "I am." Kagome answered. Kagome tried to stand again but a big paw pushed down on her back lightly causing her to lye down again. "You don't have to force yourself, I'll get us something to eat, and we still have a ton of deer left. Just stay here." Said Inuyasha taking his paw away, and then she quickly licked his ear as showing thanks. He smiled at her then got up and walked to the back of the cave to get the food. '_What is it about a female's lick that makes you feel so alive, so goofy. I like it, if I keep doing stuff she likes then I'll get more licks. She's made my day already._' Inuyasha thought to himself. He grabbed a huge piece of deer meat and walked back to Kagome and laid it in front of her then he laid back down at her side and said, "Dig in."

She smiled at him and again she licked his ear, knowing he liked that, then she bent her head down and starting eating, Inuyasha followed her lead and started also. After it was all gone Inuyasha licked his lips and so did Kagome.

Inuyasha had this one piece of bloody meat stuck to his muzzle, which he hadn't noticed but Kagome had. So she lifted her muzzled up to his and licked the meat off, it startled Inuyasha, since he didn't know what she was doing, causing him to turn his head towards her causing his nose to meet hers.

He had never intended to do this of course he was just startled but right when their noses touched he blushed like mad. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, she couldn't move or she didn't want to move, she was blushing too really badly. After about 10 more seconds Kagome regained movement and broke their kiss.

She turned away from him and if she could've walked she would have been long gone but she couldn't so she had to stay there. Inuyasha stayed in that same position frozen from shock, '_OH MAN! That was unbelievable! I didn't even mean to kiss her but I did. I've been missing out on so much. Now I have almost pleased my male desires completely. I should say something to her, she's so embarrassed._'

"I'm…um…sorry." He muttered. Kagome just shook wildly, she was afraid to look at him, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. "Kagome? Are you going to be ok? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…I didn't know what you were doing I've never been licked on my muzzle before, it startled me so I turned to face you and it just kind of happened. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Kagome stopped shaking and turned to face him, "You don't have to say sorry it wasn't your fault. I should have told you what I was going to do, that was this could have been avoided, but you know I haven't been kissed in my life and just between you and me, not saying that we'll do it again soon, I kind of enjoyed it." Said Kagome starting to blush again. "I liked it too, you're right, we'd better not tell anyone I mean if you don't want me to I won't." Said Inuyasha.

"Thank you, I prefer if you didn't." Said Kagome who quickly licked his ear again. After that they didn't do much else since they didn't get the time for Sango and Miroku had returned. Rumiko was out looking for the others. "So what did you guys do?" Miroku questioned. "Nothing, I couldn't walk so we just ate and talked, it got a little quiet and unnatural without you guys here." Said Kagome quickly trying to cover up what they had really done. "Kagome you didn't have to answer that, Miroku shouldn't have questioned what you guys have done anyways." Said Sango giving him a good kick in the leg making him whimper. They went and laid down across from them and they all talked until they all fell asleep one by one.


	5. Chapter 5

(I know this one's a little short but the next one will be longer...I hope)

**Chapter 5**

**A WEEK LATER**

Kagome was now able to walk and almost run. Her wound was healing nicely thanks to Inuyasha. Those two didn't do much else although Inuyasha got a lick every now and then if he did something she liked. Kagome was outside lying in the sun with Sango, a little ways away was Inuyasha and Miroku watching them. "So, what do you think about Kagome now? She's been a lot nicer towards you." Miroku questioned. "She's just being nice to me because I saved her. I think she's strong for a dog, not to many dogs could survive a wound like that." Said Inuyasha smiling.

Miroku nodded, then Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. "Sango. I want to try to run today. I feel the need too." Said Kagome. Sango popped open one eye and said, "Are you sure? Your wound is still not completely healed and it could hurt." "I know but I'm willing to try so can we get up and try?" Said Kagome putting on her best puppy-dog face. "Oh alright but if you get even more hurt it's not my fault." Said Sango getting up, Kagome smiled then got up to only a lot slower. "Alright try not to hurt yourself." Said Sango.

Kagome nodded then crouched just like she was taught before. Inuyasha and Miroku came trotting over, "Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked Sango. "She wants to try to run so I say let her if that's what she wants." Sango answered. Kagome then bent down even lower then shot off like a rocket across the clearing, it was like she was even hurt more like she was even better then before. It only took her 8 seconds to do it and this clearing was a lot bigger then the one that they trained at.

She trotted back to them smiling "That was great! I've missed that the most." "Wow! You're as fast as me if not faster! And you're injured, but how? Did it hurt?" Sango questioned. "Actually no, it didn't. I feel a lot better and a lot faster then ever before. I think being crimpled for so long has give in me more strength in my legs and an extra boost." Said Kagome. "I'm very impressed! That was so amazing!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome just smiled at him then suddenly realized it was getting late, "Guys we'd better go back inside, and it's getting late." "Ok. Let's go." Said Inuyasha turning to walk back to the cave. The others followed but he stayed back with Kagome. "That was great. I never would have thought that you'd be that fast especially when you're injured." Said Inuyasha softly so only Kagome heard him. "Thanks that means a lot coming from you." Said Kagome smiling at him then they both walked into the cave and sat down on their patch (it became both of theirs sense sleeping on it made it look like a giant patch).

Sango wanted to talk to Miroku tonight sense they haven't had a lot of time to themselves and with it being so close to mating season she thought that they should get to talk. They walked to the nearest clearing talked just between themselves, "Sango, we haven't talked like this in along time. I'm glad we are now." Said Miroku sitting across from her. "Me too. You know I'm actually excited for mating season to come, it is our first time. I'm glad you're going to be my first mate Miroku." Said Sango blushing.

"I'm glad to be yours my love." Said Miroku licking her paw causing her to blush more. "Tell me, how many pups do you think we'll have?" Miroku asked her. "Hopefully more then 3, I think 5 or 6." Said Sango. "I think that it doesn't matter, as long at we get at least one I'll be happy because it'll be our first pup together." Said Miroku lovingly. "Oh Miroku, now I remember why I love you. You're so nice and romantic. I love you." Said Sango nuzzling his muzzle. "I love you too Sango." He said touching his nose with her's. She blushed but pushed her's against his deepening their so-called kiss. Then Miroku broke the kiss and licked her ear. "Come on, we'd better be getting back." Said Miroku getting up. Sango nodded then they walked back side by side.

But right before they entered the clearing a silver black blur caught their eyes as it moved towards them through the darkness. Miroku crouched and growled, then moved in front of Sango protecting her. The thing never stopped moving, it finally moved into the moonlight and they saw that it was Astra, Sesshoumaru's mate. She is a black female wolf with little silver spots on her, she also has a silver ear, paw and muzzle, to most male wolves she was pretty but not to all.

"Hello Miroku, Sango." She said in her usual sexual tone, she's always trying to get other females angry by flirting with their mates but now that she has her own she's cut down. "Astra, your early this year. Where have you been?" Sango questioned (Sango doesn't pay to much attention to her snooty tone, that's why Astra's always trying to flirt with Miroku). "I know I'm early. I got bored and wanted to see my mate, my Sess. I was with my family and friends with the pine wolves at northern woods, it was far away so I decided to head back here early so Sess wouldn't get mad at me like last year." Said Astra sitting down.

"Speaking of which, Sess is in the cave. He talked much about you lately. I guess it's because Kagome's around." Said Miroku. "Kagome? Who's this Kagome? Is Sess two-timing me?" Astra growled. "No! She's Inuyasha's mate or hopefully mate. But just so you don't freak out, she's a dog that looks and acts like a wolf. She's been here for almost a month now." Said Miroku. "A DOG! Ha, ha, ha! I always knew Inuyasha would get the worst mate ever! I'm glad you told me, I might have freaked out, But now I'm tired so I'm going to go inside with Sess. You guys coming?" She laughed but then stopped and turned to go inside.

They nodded and followed her, as they entered almost everyone was asleep, only Sess and Tai were up. Astra smiled at him but her eye caught on the sleeping form of a dog next to Inuyasha causing her to growl a low growl. She just walked past her faster then sat down next to Sesshoumaru. "Hi hun. How have you been? Keeping up without me?" She asked him licking his muzzle. He smiled his small one sided smile then licked her muzzle and said, "I've been doing fine, I'm glad to see you again. But it's late so let's sleep." Said Sesshoumaru scooting over so she could lye besides him. She nodded then lay down and slept with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kagome woke up to voices, she stretched and yawned then licked Inuyasha's ear who was still asleep. He groaned then opened one eye and looked at her, he smiled up at her then yawned. "Good morning." She said. "Morning." He said back. He looked around for he had smelt a familiar scent. He saw what he was looking for, he stared at Astra who smiled at him then turned and talked with Sesshoumaru again. "Who's that?" Kagome asked him. "That's Astra, she's Sesshoumaru's mate. Stay away from her, she's bad news for you and Sango." Answered Inuyasha.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "She likes to flirt with males to anger the females who are their mates." Said Inuyasha not taking his eyes off of her. "Oh." Said Kagome. "She's so ugly for a wolf and she thinks she's so sexy it's despicable. I hate her, come on let's go outside." Said Inuyasha getting up and walking outside. Kagome got up too but as she neared the exit she looked back at Astra who gave her a look that Sesshoumaru always gave her. She turned back and ran out of the cave, she walked to where Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat talking. "You're finally awake. We've been waiting for forever." Said Sango. "Sorry. We slept a little later then we had hoped." Said Kagome sitting down besides them.

"I don't like her one bit." Said Kagome looking at the ground. "Why? You don't even know what's she's done to hate her." Miroku asked. "She gave me an evil look as I left the cave. She's like a female version of Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome. "She did! I'll talk to her, she can't do that to you, she doesn't even know you." Growled Inuyasha turning and running into the cave. Kagome cocked her head; she didn't mean to make him go. "He'll set things straight. She's evil just like Sesshoumaru. I'm so glad she doesn't live her with us. She says she won't live with low class wolves like us, so she goes back to her pack every year." Said Sango coldly. "She's evil, she can't be trusted. I suggest you stay away from her." Said Miroku. Kagome nodded for she didn't want anything to do with her.

Inuyasha walked towards them with a snarl on his face. "Why Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Astra asked him in a cool calm manner, smiling smugly at him. "You know what's wrong you wench. Don't you dare give Kagome another dirty look. You don't even know her; she's really nice unlike the both of you. If either of you give another dirty look, I'll hurt you so much that your wounds will be 3x worse then Kagome's." Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru stood up and growled at him, "And what are you going to do about? You can't hurt me and if you hurt her I'll hurt you 10x worse." "THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice boomed from the entrance of the cave.

They both stopped and looked at their father and mother who had just overheard their conversation. He walked towards them with a scowl on his face. "No one is going to hurt anyone else. If either of you touch one another I'll hurt you! And if either one of you two give Kagome another dirty look I'll put you in your place, you'll both be sleeping outside. Now I not completely fond of her but she's Inuyasha's mate or hopefully. And once mating seasons done she'll be part of our pack so you'll treat her like you'd treat us. She treats you guys with respect, she doesn't give you dirty looks. Now try to be nicer cause if you don't and if I hear that you did it again you'll be sleeping outside." Said Tai very angrily. "Oh course that IF she chooses to mate with Inuyasha." Said Rumiko. Sesshoumaru just growled, "Fine." And with that Astra and him walked outside and into the forest.

"What was that all about?" Kagome questioned. "Who knows." Said Miroku. "Thank you, Kagome does mean a lot to me and I hate it when they give her those kind of looks." Said Inuyasha respectfully. "I had to do something, at first I didn't like her but after her being here so long I guess I started to like her. She's respectful, nice and Sesshoumaru just is too cold to see that. I don't want him giving her another dirty look. It's to close to mating season and I want her to be your mate and I don't want those two scaring her off. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a nap." Said Tai lying down on his patch.

Rumiko nodded and sat down next to him. Inuyasha smiled at them then walked out of the cave to Kagome and the others. "They won't be bothering you anymore thanks to my dad." Said Inuyasha who sat down next to her and licked her ear. "I'm glad. Thank you." She said licking his ear then she went into the cave with Sango close behind. Inuyasha watched her every movement and smiled.

**A WEEK LATER**

Kagome's wound had healed and Sesshoumaru and Astra stopped giving her looks they even stopped looking at her. Mating season was only about 2 weeks away and Inuyasha was still not sure if Kagome would be his mate or not so he had Sango find out for him. Sango took Kagome into the woods not too far away then sat down so they could talk. "Kagome, do you know how soon mating season is?" Sango asked her. "No." Said Kagome sitting down across from her.

"It's only about 2 weeks away. Have you been giving this much thought about all this?" Sango told her. "I have been thinking but I'm still not sure about all this. I mean I like Inuyasha, he's sweet and kind, and he's been so nice these late couple of weeks I mean with my wound and all. But I still don't know, I guess I'm not sure about all this. Maybe I'm not ready." Said Kagome. "Yes you are. You're as old as me if not older. Inuyasha's the right guy for you and you seem to like him, I mean you lick him all the time." Said Sango.

"I know but I only do it if he's done something I like. If you're going to tell Inuyasha this tell him I like him that's all, he hasn't done enough to prove loves me and wants me to be his mate. He's gonna have to try a little harder to win my love although out of all the male dogs and wolves he's my favorite." Said Kagome getting up then she walked away. As she neared the cave she told Inuyasha, who was sitting and waiting for them to return, that Sango was in the forest not too far in and needed to talk to him.

He nodded and ran towards where Sango was and sat down across from her and asked, "Well?" "She says she likes you but doesn't love you well, not yet anyways. She says you haven't done enough to prove you love her or that you want her to be her mate. You're going to have to try harder if you want that dog to like you, she's a tough one to win over but she said out of all the male canines in the world you're her favorite." Sango answered. "I see, well at least she likes me and at least I know now that she feels at least something for me. Oh well, I guess I'll try harder if that's what it'll take to get her to be my mate." Said Inuyasha who got up and left only this time Sango followed. He found Kagome sleeping on her side of the patch; he smiled then lay down beside her and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

(This is a long chapter and I'm sorry to say there's only a little more left to the story. There won't be more then 10 chapters, maybe only 8 or 9, I haven't decided yet. Once again, I'm sorry everyone)

**Chapter 7 **

**THE NEXT DAY **

It was spring and the snow was gone, but nonetheless it was still chilly. The pack had to find food so they all went to the clearing where they had hunted last time. There were 6 deer, 2 were fawns. Spring had brought new kill for the wolves who all smiled at the huge herd. Just like last time they all crept so they were on both sides of them the only difference was that they had a new wolf Astra. Inuyasha leapt at a tall, healthy doe who bucked and reared when he clung to her side and bit down really hard. Sango and Miroku joined in and together they killed the doe in no time.

The others had taken down a small buck. Kagome watched, enjoying the sight of them killing deer, then all of a sudden one of the fawns came running in her direction in hopes of getting away from the wolves. Kagome crouched so it wouldn't see her then right when it was about 7 feet from her she leapt, tackling it to the ground. Inuyasha and the others watched amazed that she was actually killing her first prey. She held the fawn's neck in her jaws, and although it still moved she was able to hold onto it. Her teeth aren't nearly as sharp as the wolves so she finally had to claw it's side to make it stop moving then she bit down hard into it's neck and it died. She smiled then carried it over to them, the fawn was just a bit smaller then she was.

"Great job Kagome! Congratulations on your first kill! You must be happy." Sango said happily hopping all around. Kagome dropped it on the ground and said, "Yeah I am. It looks so easy watching you guys but actually doing it alone is hard. Especially for a dog, you guys have sharp teeth so it kills them faster. For a little guy he put up a pretty good fight." Said Kagome smiling widely. "Well you did great! I killed my first prey with someone and it was a fawn smaller then that one and it was hard work. You killed it faster then we killed our small one, nice job." Inuyasha said smiling at her.

Everyone went to their eating, Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome sat looking at her first kill in awe. "Mind if I join you?" He asked her politely. She looked up at him and smiled, "Actually I wanted you to join me. This is way too much for me to eat." "Ok. I'll help you eat it." He said sitting down as Kagome smiled at him and took her first bite out of it. Inuyasha started soon afterwards.

After they were done and done washing in the river Kagome and Inuyasha sat alone by a tree in the shade talking. "You did really great. I'm very impressed. If you'd like you can help me kill a doe or buck next time." Said Inuyasha licking her muzzle to show that she had done well. She smiled at him and licked his muzzle in return, "I'd like that very much." He smiled at her but their moment together was soon interrupted by the pack before. Sick'm walked out of the trees and stood only about 30 feet away from Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well if it isn't Inuyasha and the dog. Has your wound healed my pretty? Even if it did you won't have to feel anymore pain for long for I intend to kill you myself sense no other one of my wolves can." Said Sick'm. "Not while I'm alive." Growled Inuyasha. "Oh I forgot all about you. Fine I'll take you down first then once your dead that dog will die." Said Sick'm.

"We'll see about that." Said Inuyasha charging at him biting and snapping and clawing at him. Sick'm did just the same but Sick'm was much bigger and after about 5 minutes Inuyasha was panting and bloody all over. Sick'm clawed him in the shoulder causing him to fall, Sick'm was bloody too, and weak but had enough strength to keep standing. "Now for you to die." Said Sick'm raising his outstretched paw. Right as it was falling Kagome came out of nowhere and took the blow in her side but it didn't do very much. "What?" Said Sick'm very surprised. "Ka…Ka…Kagome." Inuyasha said the best that he could, he was surprised as well.

He was sure he was going to die, he never expected Kagome to come to the rescue. "You will not kill him, not while I'm alive." Growled Kagome repeating what Inuyasha had said about her. She crouched down and clawed at his stomach, he cried out in pain as she struck again and again. She ran to his side and grabbed his neck in her jaws and said, "This is for hurting my mate." Inuyasha heard her say this and his jaw dropped open, _'She just said that I'm her mate. She must want to be my mate. That's why she did this, she wants to be my mate, Kagome…_' She bit down as hard as she could in his neck and he died instantly. Kagome let go and backed off surprised, she had actually killed him.

She then remembered Inuyasha and ran to his side and cried, "Inuyasha! Are you gonna live?" "Kagome, uh for you I will." He said smiling at her. She lied down next to him and put her head in his fur and cried. "Please don't cry Kagome, not over me. I'll be ok. Please don't cry." He said touching her paw with his. She stopped and looked into his eyes, which were full of care and something she wasn't used to. "Inuyasha if you're going to live then we're gonna have to get you back to the cave." She said. He nodded the let his head fall down to the ground. "Sango, Miroku! I need some help." She yelled to them.

Rumiko, Tai, Sango, and Miroku all ran over to her. "I'm so sorry, I was in shock and now my baby's hurt. Thank you Kagome if it weren't for you he would be dead I wouldn't have him anymore." Said Rumiko weeping over him. Kagome nudged Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha we're gonna get you back to the cave, just hang tight." He didn't reply so she quickly went around him and pushed on his side and got him to stand.

'_Please don't die Inuyasha I love you, don't leave me. I love you, and if you heard me I want to be your mate, please don't go._' She thought making tears well up in her eyes, a tear fell on Inuyasha and he said, "Don't cry, please don't cry." "Inuyasha!" She said in surprise. Miroku moved to Inuyasha's other side and steadied him. Then together Kagome and Miroku walked Inuyasha to the cave with the others not far behind. They lay him on his patch then Rumiko said, "We'll leave you alone with him. We'll go fetch the meat, we won't be back for awhile." And with that they all left.

She lay down next to him and looked for the worst cut then licked it. "Kagome-" "You don't have to talk, it might hurt." Interrupted Kagome. "I don't care, Kagome uh why did you do that for me. You know could've got hurt for me. You could have been killed." Said Inuyasha rather well. She stopped licking his cuts and looked at him, "You heard what I said didn't you (he nodded), well I guess when you said "not while I'm alive" I knew you cared about me a lot and wanted me and only me. So I guess once you said that I knew right then I cared about you too and didn't want you to die so I risked my life to keep you alive and I'd do it anytime, anywhere, in anyway."

"Kagome…You put your life in danger for me then you said, '..._my _mate'. What did you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked her. " Inuyasha, I guess that after being here for so long and then after what happened with you fighting for me I guess that I've learned to like you much more now in fact I-Inuyasha I love you. I really do." She said then leaned down and touched his nose with hers. He was in shock for she had just told him what he had been waiting for all his life and now she was kissing him what more could he ask for. Kagome broke the kiss then looked longingly at him.

"Kagome, I love you too. I always have ever since I saw you in the human territory. Kagome if had to go back and choose a female all over again I'd pick you and only you. You're the only one for me. You've made me so happy, I've always wanted to hear that, all my life." Said Inuyasha licking her muzzle. "Inuyasha I will be your mate. I want to, I really do. I want you to be happy and not be alone anymore. I want to be the one to have your pups. I will be the mate you've always wanted, if you still want me to that is?" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha's heart was beating rapidly, his desire for her to say that was now finally complete. He didn't need to answer that, he touched his nose with her's she blushed then he broke away soon after and said, "Of course I do, I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place if I didn't. Kagome you don't know how much I've wanted to hear that from you, thank you. I don't feel alone anymore." She smiled at him and said, "I'm glad." Inuyasha wrapped his tail around hers ( it just shows that they love each other) then placed his paw on hers and licked her muzzle. "I love you, so much. I'm so happy, and its all because of you, thank you." He whispered into her ear then he licked it.

She smiled then said, "Well if you don't get healed up fast you won't be ready by the time mating season arrives. I'll help." She bent down and licked his wounds and he licked the one on her side that she received for defending him. After awhile laid down next him then he took his paw and wrapped it around her and pulled her closer so now Inuyasha was on his side with Kagome's back against his stomach, his paw was around her and their tails were wrapped around one another. Then they smiled at each other and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

(Longest chapter yet so be ready. Its also very confusing but bare with me, you'll get it. Also I'm sorry to say there will only be 9 chapters, but I may make a sequel after this one. I haven't decided yet and I'm going to need some ideas if anyone has any. Plz, R&R, I love getting reviews!)

**Chapter 8**

**1 WEEK AND 6 DAYS LATER**

Kagome was leading Inuyasha into the forest, he was finally almost healed. Sango and Miroku ran off in another direction as well as Sesshoumaru and Astra. "Oh, Tai. We're finally gonna get grandchildren from Inuyasha." Said Rumiko watching them leave, Tai nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in a small open area not too far from the cave. "This is a good spot, we can stay here." Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. He was a little nervous since this was going to be his first time. "Kagome, we wolves mate for life so..." Said Inuyasha trailing off.. "I'm glad, I only want to be your mate, and life long is even better." Said Kagome rubbing up against him. He gulped and said, "Well, this is it, are you ready?" Kagome nodded and turned away from him.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Kagome whimpered in pain, and Sango did too. Astra had already had her pups 3 days ago but 2 didn't make it, the named the one girl Rin. Rumiko shooed everyone out of the cave. Inuyasha tried to get to Kagome because she was in pain and whimpering, but Tai wasn't about to let anyone enter. "Take deep even breaths." Said Rumiko. Kagome tried but her pups were coming and she was in pain. Sango did it a couple times but whimpered again.

After about 3 hours Rumiko walked out of the cave straight to Inuyasha and Miroku. "I'd like to say congratulations, you both are now fathers!" She said happily licking both of them on their faces. "Only one at a time will go in, Miroku you go in first, Sango really wants you to see and plus she was done first." Said Rumiko. He nodded then walked toward the cave slowly, he was really nervous. "If I can't go in then please tell me how many there are." Inuyasha pleated. "I'm sorry son but Kagome asked me not to tell you so you'll have to wait but I'll tell you that they're all adorable." Said Rumiko.

Miroku walked up to where Sango lay and sat done and licked her ear, "Hey Sango. I'm here." Sango turned her head and looked at him, "Miroku, I have a few surprises for you." He smiled at her knowing what he was going to see. Sango put her muzzle in her fur by her stomach and pulled out a gray fur ball with barley any white, she sent it down at his feet and he sniffed it. The ball opened up and he could see 4 legs, a muzzle and a tail. It whimpered and moved its head back and forth trying to find things that it couldn't see because it was blind. "He was my first born, he's such a doll. He looks like me but he's a boy." Said Sango happily licking Miroku's muzzle. He smiled and licked the little fur ball; it fell over by his father's powerful lick.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your dad." Miroku said smiling. Sango dug back in her fur and pulled a gray and white pup only this one had a lot more white then gray. "This one was my second born, this one's a boy too." Said Sango setting it down by its brother. Miroku smiled and licked it, "He looks like me." She smiled at him then dug in her fur yet again and pulled out gray pup with a full white tail, a white ear, 2 white legs, and a white patch over its left eye.

"This one was my third born, it's a girl, she's a mixture of both of us." Said Sango happily. Miroku smiled at his first daughter, "There's my girl." Sango's smile faded and she looked at Miroku sadly, "Miroku I also have some bad news, although 3 of our pups lived 2 did not." Sango moved and there was 2 fur balls not moving, lifeless. "Oh no. I'm so sorry." Said Miroku sadly, he licked Sango's muzzle. "It's ok. One pup always dies in a litter." Said Sango.

After a while, Sango and Miroku exited the cave, Sango had the girl in her mouth and Miroku had the boys. They set them down in front of everyone then Sango said, "Everyone I'd like you to meet our pups, these 2 our boys, and this ones a girl." Everyone licked the pups and congratulated Sango and Miroku, only Inuyasha didn't. He kept looking towards the cave; Rumiko went up to him and said, "Now it's your turn. Go see your mate and pups." He nodded then walked toward the cave.

He entered the cave slowly and saw Kagome curled up in a ball, he headed toward but he passed Sango's dead pups on the way and looked away sadly. He sat down next to her and licked her ear, "Kagome, its me." "Inuyasha. I didn't hear you come in. I have some special pups for you to meet." Said Kagome digging in her fur. She pulled out a silver fur ball, it stretched out and whimpered. "This was the first born, it a girl. She looks like you but she's a girl and also she's half dog, half wolf. Like all of the others." Said Kagome setting her down at his feet.

He didn't know what to do, so he bent down and sniffed her. He smiled at her scent, she smelt like him and like Kagome. "She's beautiful like you Kagome." He said. She smiled then pulled out another ball only this one was black with a silver stripe on both sides of its body from the nose to the tail. "This one was my second born, it's a boy. He looks like me but he's a boy, and reminds me of you." Said Kagome setting him down by his sister. Inuyasha smiled at it and licked it. He rolled over and whimpered.

"He has your looks alright." Said Inuyasha smiling at him then at Kagome. Kagome smiled then dug in her fur again. She pulled out a silver ball with black ears, and a black tail. "This one was my third born it's a boy also. He's a bit more spirited then the others." Said Kagome setting it down by his brother who was pawing at Inuyasha's paw. "I'm glad." Said Inuyasha licking its head.

It growled then licked Inuyasha's giant nose. Inuyasha laughed, then Kagome dug in her fur and this time brought out 2 pups. They were silver, grey, white, and one had a black patch over its right eye while the other had a black patch over its left eye. "These 2 were my last ones born, they're twins! This one's a girl (Kagome pointed to the one with the black left eye), and this one's a boy (Kagome pointed to the other one). They're a mixture of both of us." Said Kagome putting them on the ground by the other 3.

Inuyasha smiled widely and licked them both. "They are a mixture of us, Kagome I'm so happy. I don't care if they're part dog. As long as that part dog is part you." Said Inuyasha licking Kagome's muzzle. Kagome smiled then said, "Let's go show the others, even Sango hasn't seen them yet. Only your mom since she is their grandma." Kagome got up and picked up the twins in her muzzle and Inuyasha struggled to pick up the other 3 but he finally got it.

They walked out of the cave and sat down in front of everyone else whom were all waiting patiently. Kagome walked up and set the twins down in front of her, and then Inuyasha set the rest down next to them. Kagome smiled proudly then said, "I'd like you all to meet our pups." Sango stepped forward and pushed her pups out from behind her, "These are mine." Kagome bent down and looked at them closely and smiled, "They look just like the both of you, you must be happy."

Sango smiled, "And yours are adorable, they have both of your characteristics. Congratulations." "Same to you both." Said Kagome. Rumiko smiled and licked the one girl twin, "This one is so cute, but now is the time to name the pups. Sango and Miroku, as well as Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha picked up the pups and walked far enough away so they wouldn't be heard, Sango and Miroku did the same.

"So, what are we going to name them?" Kagome asked him. "Well how bout I name these two (the first girl, and the black boy) and you can name the rest." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded, then Inuyasha thought for a while then smiled, "This boy will be Kip and the girl will be Silver." Kagome smiled and licked them both, "Silver and Kip, it suites them both, good names. Ok. The girl twin will be Speckles and the boy twin will be Speck. The final boy will be Snowplow." "Very good names, I think they like them. Let's go tell the others." Said Inuyasha picking up; Snowplow, Silver and Kip. Kagome picked up the twins then they both walked back to the others.

Sango and Miroku were already there and were ready to speak, "Well now that everyone's here we can announce our pup's names. This boy is Deek, this guy is Coda, and this girl is Semmi." Everyone howled the new names to the heavens then Kagome and Inuyasha introduced their pups, "This girl is Silver, this boy is Kip, this guy is Snowplow, and these twins are Speckles and Speck." Everyone howled their names to the heavens then they all went and met the new pups, only Kagome stayed and guarded her pups as well as Sango.

"These two look like me!" Rumiko squealed, touching noses with Speckles and Speck. They both licked her nose, and yawned. "She's a look a like of Inuyasha." Said Miroku playfully rolling Silver over. Inuyasha went and looked closely at Snowplow who wiggled over and sniffed Inuyasha, "I'm your dad so don't try anything funny." Snowplow suddenly bit Inuyasha's nose, "Hey, that tickles. At least we now know your gonna be a great hunter someday."

Once everyone was done looking at the pups, and once the pups were asleep. The parents took their pups inside a laid them on the parents patches. "There all asleep and peaceful, oh Inuyasha I'm so happy and proud." Said Kagome lying down next to Inuyasha and her pups. "Me too, and it's all thanks to you, I might not have ever gotten any pups ever if it weren't for you, I love you Kagome, thank you." Said Inuyasha licking her muzzle. She smiled and licked him back then laid her head down and went to sleep. Inuyasha and the others followed her lead.


	9. Chapter 9

(I'm so sorry! This is the last chapter I'm afraid. Please don't be angry, I might make an after story later. If you want a sequel just review and let me know, if no one does then I'll just leave it at this. If I do make a sequel it will be mostly about the pups growing up. R&R and tell me what you thought of the story! I love reviews!)

**Chapter Nine**

**1 MONTH LATER**

"Can't catch me." Called Coda from behind running quickly across the clearing. "Don't waste your time on him, try to catch me." Said Semmi crouching down then speeding off in another direction. Semmi, Coda, Silver, Kip, Deek, and Snowplow were playing tag while Speckles and Speck were playing tug a war with an old deer bone near the cave away from the others. Rin was sitting on a stump by the forest; she's a black and brownish wolf cub.

"Here I come Deek, you'd better watch your back." Said Snowplow plowing through the tall grass after the much bigger Deek. "Ha, never." Called Deek running faster past Kip saying, "Your turn." "I've got you now Kip." Said Snowplow running into Kip tackling him into the dirt. "YOUR IT!" Snowplow cried racing off towards the cave where Inuyasha sat watching them play with Kagome sitting next to him. The others were gone hunting and they were left babysitting the pups, all 9 of them.

"Hey dad, did you see me! I sure tagged him good, I ran fast didn't I?" Snowplow asked wagging his tail excitedly. "I saw you, good job but try to be a little less rough, save that for the prey, although you did run really fast." Said Inuyasha rubbing the pup's head with his paw. "Thanks dad I've got to go now, bye mom bye dad." Said Snowplow running off to where Semmi and Coda lye hidden in the woods.

Kip was chasing Deek around the clearing but got worn out and stopped, sat, and started panting. "Hey come on. Your it so let's play. You've got to tag someone remember, that's how you play." Said Deek walking up to him. "I know but I'm tired and I quit." Said Kip. "Alright, game's over time to come on over by us." Inuyasha called out to everyone.

Kip jumped up and ran to him and so did; Semmi, Coda, Deek, Snowplow, Speckles, Speck, and Rin. "What's today's story gonna be about?" Rin asked, she's always so interested in the stories that the older wolves/dogs told. "I'm going to tell you about the human territory today." Said Kagome. All the pups began to wag their tails and sat waiting for the tale to begin; even Inuyasha stared at her waiting.

"Ok. I'll tell you all about when I was in the village and at the end I'll tell you why you should never go near there. I was only about 1 when this took place, it was a cloudy day and the humans were all running about. I had no clue why until it happened. I was in the street walking around trying to figure out why everyone was so scared when suddenly a loud sound flew over us.

"I covered my ears it was so loud, the loudest thing I had ever heard! When I thought that it couldn't get worse then that horrible sound it did. The thing was called a plane, it looks like a metal bird only a lot bigger and its wings don't move. It flew over us again only this time it dropped something then flew off. It landed near me but nothing happened so I went towards it when suddenly it blew up. I was flown backwards right into a pole and I blacked out, when I woke up the sky was dark and filled with smoke. Lots of buildings were in flames and I didn't know why, almost all the buildings around me were gone and there were few humans to be seen.

"I walked around finding only a few other dogs sniffing around when a human wearing a white uniform put a net around me and picked me up and took me away to the village that was near us. I was put in a pound and a human family bought me and took me to their home and I lived there for about a year, after awhile I figured out what had happened there was a terrorist attack. The thing that had exploded was a bomb and if I hadn't hit that pole I would have been dead. The moral of the story is stay away from human territory and you'll be fine but go near there and you could be captured and token far away, to a pound or a zoo where they put wolves. They may also shoot you so stay away from there and even though I'm a dog I also stay away from there, so heed my words and never go there understand?" Kagome asked.

The pups nodded their heads then Kip asked, "Were you scared?" "Of course. If a huge fire started only a few feet away from you and caused you to fly backwards, would you be scared?" Answered Kagome. "I guess your right, that was a cool story mom, you should tell more like that." Said Kip, then he yawned. "Its time for all little one's to go to sleep, come on." Said Inuyasha leading them all inside for nap time. Kagome put Sango's cubs to bed on thier patches but Inuyasha was confused and worried. Kagome walked over to him and whispered, "Sango's pups are asleep how's it going over here?"

"Fine but little Silver is still outside, let's go get her, the others will be fine." Said Inuyasha walking out of the cave with Kagome. They found followed Silver's scent and out into the woods a little ways. Soon they found Silver crouching over a dead rabbit, "Mom, Dad! Look, I killed my first prey. A rabbit!" Silver squealed with happiness. "Good job Silver! How bout you take that back and eat it with whoever you want." Said Inuyash giving her a little lick on the head. "The others are asleep and you should be too." Said Kagome turning back to the cave. Kagome smiled at her daughter as she ran ahead of them toward the cave. Inuyasha followed her with Silver's dead rabbit in his mouth

They all went into the cave and lay down but most of the pups woke up and questioned/congratulated Silver about her catch. Silver only smiled then went to sleep right next to Kip and Snowplow. "They're asleep, and they look so peaceful. Thank you Kagome, I love you. The pups are happy and so am I! Come on let's sleep also, the others will be back later." Said Inuyasha smiling. Kagome pressed her nose against his then licked his muzzle, "I love you too." Then they walked to their patch and went to sleep.

**The End?**

(That's it folks! Hope you all liked it, please R&R and tell me what you think. I know this chapter was short but it was the finisher after all. Sorry bout that, I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. Besides that, I still need ideas for a sequel if anyone wants me to do one. Thank you all again for reading!)


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ok, I know the story is over but I have started the sequel. Look for Growing Up the Wrong Way. It basically continues the story just now everyone's a little older. There is still Inuyasha and Kagome pairing though and even some Miroku and Sango as well. Well I can't give it all away so you're just gonna have to read it for yourselves (its your choice if you even want to or not though). Anyways, thank you all for reading my story! And thank you all for the reviews and for even taking time to read my story! THANK YOU!


End file.
